Uncontrollable, Unexpected Love and desire
by BloodVampire
Summary: Bella never thought coming home would mean that she would find the love of her life who is also vampire. The most unexpected thing though was he is actually her father and she is his mate.
1. Chapter 1

If you don't like the pairing don't read it. If you have any negative comments, don't bother you're at fault for reading it. If you do like it continue and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters but Mark. All others belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Homecoming

"Bella, honey. Are you sure you want to go to that horrible town?" my 'Mother' asked

"Yes, Renee. I'm going." I snapped "I've had enough; I'm going back where I belong and where you should off left me. You have Phil now I'm sure he can look after you." I turn to Phil and smile "I'm sorry Phil. I love you I do but I can't stay here anymore. Look after her, I know I don't care but I can see you love her." I walk over to him and hug him and walk towards my new life.

I was going to be living in Forks for the first time since Renee took me away (I refuse to call her my mother). She didn't like the town, but did that really mean she had to take me with her, away from my father and older brother. I loved them I was always close to them and I still was when I visited them. For that distance, for her selfishness I've always resented her. I recently snapped, I had enough so for the first time I stood up to her. Since she has a new husband I figured he can look after her so I can go back to where I should never have left.

I was currently on my plane and I was pumped full of excitement. I haven't seen them in over three years, sure I've talked to them over the phone a lot but that's not the same.

I can't wait the see Mark; he has always been my best friend even if he is my older brother. He was very similar to me, we looked the same (obviously he looks like a man while I'm a lot more feminine) and could pass as twins. We have the same brown hair that in the sun shines copper and brown eyes that look like chocolate. We have the same interests, likes and dislikes. The only real thing that's a definite difference would be he's sporty and well-muscled while I'm slightly curvy and extremely clumsy. I was always in the hospital

Now my Dad, Charlie was young when he had Mark at sixteen and me only shortly after. Well then again has continues to always look young and from what I could remember, only looking like he's in his twenties. Mark and I look nothing like neither him nor Renee; apparently we take after Renee's deceased mother when she was young. Mark said Dad he hasn't changed and still looks the same as ever. The intercom interrupted my thinking saying we are about to land. I fidget and feel a huge smile creep on my face as I realize I will be seeing them both very soon.

After clearing customs and doing the impossible and getting my luggage before it got crowded I made my way to the pickup point. I made my way round the corner and froze in shock. There at the front of the crowd was my brother with a huge sign saying "WELCOME HOME BELLA."

I dropped my luggage and ran at him; he spotted me and instantly smiled. I jumped and he quickly caught me then hugged me back. I let go and he gently set me on my feet.

Whispering in my ear he said "Hey Belly, long time no see."

"I know," I whispered back "but I'm back for good now." I pulled back and smiled a true genuine smile that's been missing for a while.

The next thing I know I'm off the floor and in someone else's arms and being squeezed to death. I know it's not Mark because whoever it is their skin is really cold and electric is passing through us. They hold me for a while then let me down and I can breathe again. Once my breath back I look up and gasp. Stood there is my Dad but he doesn't look the same as before, he's pale and looks really beautiful. He's smiling at me but all I can do is stare at him in shock and think about what it felt like when I was touching him.

"Bella." he said and it sounded like chimes "I missed you, honey."

I snap out of my stupor and whisper "Dad?" He nods and smiles. I launch myself at him again and feel the return of the shocks as our skin touches. "Oh, Daddy. I've missed you so much." I can't not help but feel happy and safe in his arms and a little disappointed when he pulls back. He sees this and puts his arm over my shoulder while I put mine around his waist. We turn and see Mark stood there with my entire luggage and make our way towards him.

As Marks driving we talk about the stuff that's happened since the last time we spoke and how glad we all are that I've moved back. As I'm drifting to sleep still in my Dad's arms, I can't help but think this is going to be the best if not one of the most important decisions of my entire life. Just as I'm about to drift off I hear Mark talking about dark eyes and Dad talk to Mark about hunting when he gets home and how he's going to tell me when once I get settled in.

Charlie's POV

I can't believe that she's home. I know that she's never liked living with Renee but I never could do anything about it. Mark and I can't believe she's back. She's in my arms sleeping and she feels like she should have always been there. I look down at her and she looks like and angel, her mouth open slightly and her hair feathered on her face. I put her hair behind her ear and she looks completely peaceful as she turns her face into my hand. I feels something tugging at my heart as I sit here looking down at my beautiful daughter.

"Dad" I look up at Mark. "Your eyes look dark."

"I'll hunt tonight. I'm going to tell her." His eyes look back at me through the mirror. "Only when she settles in. I don't know how she'll take it."

"She'll be fine. She loves you, I'm sure she'll still feel the same when you tell her. I was fine when you told me, although I sort of guessed and you explained." He reassured me but I couldn't help but think about what would happen if she became to hate me. It hurt, a lot; my heart hurt just thinking she could hate me. I don't know what I would do. I remember my maker talking about this feeling and saying I would know when I found the one meant for me, but it couldn't be. This was Bella I was thinking about. My daughter! She can't be the one for me. I shook my head; I'll talk to Mark about it later. He won't be pleased, but he's the only one who could help.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own any character apart from Mark.

The Talk

Charlie's POV

The rest of the drive is quiet apart from the even breathing of Bella who's still asleep in my lap. We pull in to the driveway and Mark gets out, grabs Bella's bags from the trunk and walks towards the house. I open the door and carefully get out while carrying Bella without waking her and walk into the house where Mark is already stood waiting.

"I'll put her in my room for now until we finish her room tomorrow. Put her bags there too, I'm sure she'd like to shower and change in the morning after the flight today." He nods and moves towards the stairs where I follow.

We get to my room where I gently place her on my unused bed and tuck her in under the covers to keep her warm. I motion for Mark to follow me and we walk downstairs where Mark sits on the sofa watching me as I pace. I stopped and turned towards him.

"Do you remember when I told you everything and what my maker told me?" He nodded looking confused. "Do you remember what I said about finding someone meant for me? That they're my mate?" Again he nodded. "I know who it is. Well I've always known her. Not my whole life but hers. Well obviously I would know her. What I mean is I've found her. Maybe found isn't the right word. She's…"

"Dad" he interrupted. "You're rambling. So you found your mate I'm happy for you, I am but you need to stop rambling and tell me who it is and where you met her."

"Well you know who she is and you know where I've seen her." I started pacing again "I don't think you're not going to like it. No, I know you're not going to like it, most defiantly not going to like it. You might even want to kill me. I don't believe it myself. I mean it's wrong and disturbing not to mention highly illegal." I stop pacing and turn towards him "It's Bella."

I watched him closely for any signs of emotion but he wasn't showing anything. He looked frozen. I moved and sat on my armchair and waited for him to speak. It wasn't for another ten minutes of my staring at the stain on the chair that he spoke.

"Okay." I snapped my head up and stared at him.

"What?" I said shocked. "What do you mean okay."

"Okay." He finally looked at me. "I don't know what else to say. I mean I was defiantly not expecting that. I mean who expects their father, who is coincidently a vampire, to actually find their mate and not only that but it turns out to be my sister, his daughter, who he helped bring into this world." He took a breath and fell back on the sofa looking tired. "Look Dad, I know you can't control who your mate is so I don't blame you. I know it's illegal and considered a sin but you're a vampire so human laws or morals don't really affect you, so it isn't illegal only weird. As for what I think, I'll need some time to adjust but as long as you're both happy I'm okay. When you tell her what you are I suggest you tell her this as well, rip off the bandage so to speak."

"What if she's disgusted that I'm a vampire, not only that she's also my fated, my mate."

"If what you said is true and from what you've told me, then she'll be affected now. She might feel the bond you share, but she's human, she doesn't know what you are and she might think there's something wrong with her. Tell her tomorrow night, I'll go out and you should tell her on your own. Make it her choice; don't think she'll reject you until she says it herself. Now I'm going to bed, this has worn me out. Night Dad." He got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Mark?" I called as he reached the bottom.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. It means a lot. That you don't hate me that is, even after everything."

"You're my Dad, I could never hate you." He turned and went to bed for the night.

I sat in the dark for the rest of the night and thought about Bella and how she might take it. I know that it's not right that my own daughter is my mate but I can't do anything about it, she was chosen for me my perfect match. I hope she sees that, I couldn't cope if she rejected me. I love her already not only as a daughter but as my mate. She's so beautiful; her brown eyes that are so deep you could fall into them forever if you just take one glace. Her hair, long and soft like the richest silk with curls that fall perfectly on her shoulders showing off her heart shaped face. Her full pink lips that look so soft and inviting that I can't help but think how they would feel against mine.

As I'm sat thinking I hear foot steps down the stairs. They're too soft to be Marks, it's got to be Bella and I guess I was so distracted I didn't hear her rise. She didn't see me and walks past me and goes into the kitchen. I hear the water running and the clatter of the glass hitting the sink before Bella's footsteps coming back again.

I take a breath relishing in her sweet scent. I don't think I've ever smelt anything so glorious. It doesn't make me thirsty, just wanting to bring it closer and surround myself in it forever. She's just next me when I say her name quietly. "Bella" I hear her jump, gasp and her heart rate pick up.

"Dad" She sounds out of breath with her heart still beating rapidly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I apologise barely suppressing a grin.

"It's okay; just let me get my heart back in its right place." She takes a deep breath in and slowly lets it out. She did that a couple of times then finally spoke. "Why are you still up? I would have thought you needed to be up early for work."

"I don't sleep much now days and since your rooms still not finished I let you have my bed for the night. Plus I took the week off to help you get settled in."

"You didn't need to do that, I know how much you like to work." She replied then got all confused. "Why would my room need doing?"

"We just thought that since you're living here permanently that it would be nice to redecorate your room, so we've repainted it and put in a new floor. We just need to put together the new furniture."

"Oh, Dad you didn't need to do that." She said through a yawn.

"Yes we did. Go back to bed sweetie, you're still tired."

"Goodnight Dad. Love you."

"Love you too." As she walked past me again I got another smell of her scent and I remembered what Mark said about my eyes. I waited until her breathing evened out then went out the back door and into the forest to hunt. Hopefully Bella won't notice that my eyes are brighter before I have the chance to tell her tonight. As I take down a bear I can't help but think of Bella sleeping and how peaceful she looks.


End file.
